


Moonlit Dreams

by cordeliadelayne



Series: Snupin100 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: snupin100, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Full Moon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Written for snupin100's “Full Moon” challenge in 2005.





	Moonlit Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for snupin100's “Full Moon” challenge in 2005.

Snape and Moony were curled up together on the bed in Lupin's room. The full moon shone bright through the window, illuminating Snape's pale face and the light grey streaks of Moony’s fur. Moony snuffled in his sleep and his paws began to move. Snape was used to this by now – as the moon’s pull grew stronger Moony often dreamed of chasing rabbits with his friends.

“Next month I'll buy you the biggest rabbit I can find,” Snape whispered reverently into the werewolf's ear as he began to settle back into a dreamless sleep, one paw resting on Snape’s hand.  



End file.
